Aika Sumeragi
|-|Aika= |-|Aika R-16= |-|Aika Zero= |-|Shivie Aika= Summary Aika Sumeragi (皇 藍華, Sumeragi Aika) is the superhuman and main protagonist of Agent Aika, AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission, and AIKa Zero. She works as a salvager who works under Gozo Aida, and is the partner of Rion Aida. She is voiced by Rei Sakuma and Debbie Rabbai in the English dub, and Ami Koshimizu (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English) in AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission/AIKa Zero. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-C, 9-B to 8-C | At least 9-C, 9-B to 8-C | At least 9-A, likely 8-C Name: Aika Sumeragi, Vampire 0-1, Zero Origin: Agent Aika Gender: Female Age: 16 (AIKa R-16), 19 (AIKa ZERO), 26 (Agent AIKa) Classification: Human, Salvager Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Martial Arts, Skilled with firearms | The same but higher stats, Piloting, Resistance to Alien Probing | Peak human speed and durability, Low superhuman strength and agility/reflexes, Status Effect Inducement, Stealth Mastery, Transformation | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Metal Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can absorb objects, Invulnerable to fire, Limited Adaptation to Energy Projection Attack Potency: Street level (Is this strong) | Street level, Wall level to Building level with de Havilland Vampire | At least Street level, Wall level to Building level with MiG-21 | At least Small Building level, likely Building level (Wrecked a hangar and destroyed all the tanks in it) Speed: Peak Human | Peak Human, Subsonic+ with de Havilland Vampire | At least Peak Human, with Superhuman reactions | Subsonic travel, combat and attack speed, Supersonic with MiG-21 Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Peak Human | At least Peak Human | At least Class 1 Striking Strength: Street Class | Street Class | At least Street Class | At least Small Building Class, likely Building Class Durability: Street level | Street level, Wall level with de Havilland Vampire | At least Street level, Wall level with MiG-21 | At least Small Building level, likely Building level, possibly higher (Can create a swirling barrier out of the living metal) Stamina: High | High | High | Unknown, but Extremely High Range: Extended melee range with stun baton, Hundreds of meters with guns and Ultranate metal, Tens of kilometers with de Havilland Vampire and MiG-21 Standard Equipment: Guns/tranquillisers, knives, de Havilland Vampire, stun baton, MiG-21, Ultranate metal Intelligence: Very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and firearms, a jet fighter pilot, and one of the best secret agents in the business. Weaknesses: Unknown | Unknown | A device was created that deactivates this form and reduced it to a ball, but this method didn't work the second time. Key: Age 16 | Age 19 | Age 26 | Shivie Aika Gallery File:200963145931.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Pilots Category:Drivers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Orphans Category:Schoolgirls Category:Metal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Adventurers Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Agent Aika Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8